You Don't Remember
by ClarityAnnDale
Summary: They promised nothing could tear them apart. Yet when he loses his memory, it's all over. And only the other can carry the memories that were once cherished, as a burden. Drarry.


You Don't Remember

**I'm back again. Oh dear, it's been so long. Very sorry, readers. It's just homework and assignments and major writer's block that's been keeping me away. But I was looking through my Ideas folder when I found this. Go on, read it. Thanks!**

There he is. Sitting there, with his hazy grey eyes focused on an unseen point behind Harry, is the man he's grown to love.

As he walks into the plain room, Draco finally seems to notice him. Pale lips curve into a small smile as Harry threads his fingers with his. He can't help but mirror that smile; it gives him hope that he can still smile that wonderful smile from before. It lets him hope that he'll fully recover, and things will be what they were.

They stay looking at one another, one still sitting on the hospital bed and the other standing with their hands intertwined. Neither moves until Draco lifts Harry's hand and presses a light, featherlight kiss to the tan knuckles. The moment is so tender, and so familiar.

Harry can't help but feel giddy. He remembers those kisses that became a tradition to show they cherished each other. He hasn't forgotten.

A radiant grin spreads across his face as he looks around for the nurse so he can tell her the progress Draco's made. They'll be back before long.

But in his intent search for the plump-faced nurse, his roaming eyes come to rest upon a framed photo on the bedside table.

A frown clouds his face and the brightness of his smile dims as he picks the photo up and stares at it.

He knows this photo. It's a moving picture; a hallmark memory and trademark of their time together. Because it's a photo of Draco lifting his hand and kissing his knuckles. They are sitting side by side under an oak, and it's a sneak shot that he knows Hermione took when they weren't looking. He insisted Hermione delete it, but she adamantly refused, so Harry let her keep it. But he also knows only she has this.

Frown deepening, he turns the gilded frame around. In the corner, an edge of white parchment peeks out. Harry taps it with a finger and the note falls out, swirling about in soft spirals before fluttering into his palm. He smooths it out and reads the oddly familiar writing.

_Hello Draco,_

_I hope you__'__re feeling better after the Auror attack. Well, I__'__ve been doing some research, and it says that for memory loss, I should show you or tell you things that might stimulate your memory of past events. And what better way, than show you what was most important to you? This is Harry, and you might remember, even faintly, that your admittedly adorable trademark was kissing each other on the knuckles. Not snogging furiously, but light kisses. I have to say that wasn__'__t what I expected at first; you two__'__ve got loads of pent-up frustration in your history._

_It might do well not for me to tell you too much; you__'__ll then not bother to try remember for yourself._

_But feel better,_

_H.G._

The smile drops completely. Hermione told him. His best friend visited him without even telling him first, and told him. Her own words; _tell you too much, you__'__ll then not bother to try to remember for yourself. _Was she betraying him, telling Draco what he should remember by himself?

He hurls the note away, it taking jagged dips and twirls from the force. He feels pain. And sadness. Bitter sadness. Draco doesn't remember. He doesn't remember anything, he doesn't remember them.

Completely defeated, he rushes out of the room, ignoring Draco's surprised and confused expression. He can't bear it. He Apparates in a mix of emotion straight into the flat he shares with a best friend, and one who has betrayed him. Seeing his expression, Hermione immediately rushes to speak but he gives her such a look that she hides her face. It's too late.

The door slams with a resounding bang. He turns around and the first thing he sees is a photo of them. Taking the glass framed photo in his trembling hands, he watches bitterly as the two in the picture smile and wave at the camera, carefree and happy.

But now it's gone. Draco doesn't remember all this. Not anymore. The tears are beginning to form in Harry's eyes as he slides down, back against the door. The tears are falling and his vision blurs, but he clutches the beautiful memory.

He doesn't remember.

**Finis! Done and dusted. Hope you enjoyed. As always, constructive criticism is loved and taken into consideration. Please rate and review. Thanks once again!**

**~ ClarityAnnDale**


End file.
